


вы

by zeroclockmoon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroclockmoon/pseuds/zeroclockmoon
Summary: вы размышляли над тем...
Kudos: 3





	вы

вы когда-нибудь размышляли над тем  
какой цвет самый лучший у цветков хризантем?  
а думали ли вы когда-нибудь о том  
что там за слоем озона на небе ночном?

вы когда-нибудь размышляли над тем  
сколько на самом деле в мире поэм?  
а думали ли вы когда-нибудь о том  
сколько погибло поэтов за письменным столом?

вы когда-нибудь размышляли над тем  
сколько о смысле жизни создали теорем?  
все мы притворяемся большими молодцами  
хотя большинство людей так и гибнет бойцами

не видя прекрасного в мелочах и пустышках  
лишь грудь от отчаянья сжимает одышка   
скитаясь по миру большими шагами  
не замечаем что нашу жизнь творим мы сами

просыпаемся утром без рвения к жизни  
и о ненавистных делах посещают голову мысли  
учеба работа нелюбимые люди  
и каждое утро всё по старому маршруту

и жить нет желания и смерти боимся   
но как-то надеемся что освободимся  
от уз повседневности грусти и беды  
но сопротивление и борьба увы нам чужды

а думали ли вы когда-нибудь о том  
что все проблемы можно решить с оружия стволом?

момент стóит жизни жизнь стóит момента  
хоть в школах на этом не делают акцента  
но вы продолжаете и дальше сидеть  
мечтая чтоб побыстрее пришла ваша смерть

ни признаков борьбы ни признаков отпора  
вместо вас проживать жизнь не поставят дублёра  
либо вы либо вас так гласит поговорка  
но для поражённых это лишь отговорка

вы когда-нибудь размышляли над тем  
что вот родились вы  
а стали никем?


End file.
